mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazinger Z (Infinity)
Mazinger Z (Infinity) Mazinger Z (マジンガーZ) , is the titular giant robot of the 2017 Japanese animated film Mazinger Z: Inifnity Appearance The Mazinger Z in the film was animated in CG with a few 2D traditional shots, The Robot itself looks more bigger and robust than its original counterpart. Takayuko Yanase was in charge of Mazinger Z's mechanical design. High dense details were given to Mazinger to make a more "Modern Mazinger Z" enough quality to withstand the theatrical big screen. Its colors were same on the robot as the looks like in the original anime, with its forearms and lower legs were more like a blue and purple mix. Role in the Film 10 years after Koji Kabuto defeated his arch-nemesis, Dr. Hell and his army of mechanical beasts, the Kikaiju, Mazinger Z was placed in a museum as a statue, as the old Photon Power Laboratory where Mazinger Z originally stored was now closed for demolition, When the ancient super weapon Infinity reemerge from Mt. Fuji, Mazinger Z was later destroyed in the museum by Dr. Hell's controlled Infinity' attack, Breast Inferno. Seemly that Mazinger Z is completely gone, it turns out it was a replica of the robot made by Dr. Nossori and Dr. Sewashi using their latest invention, the photonic energy 3D printer, and that the real Mazinger Z was stored in the old Photon Power Laboratory. Koji and the gynoid LiSA later pilot the robot one last time to stop Infinity's countdown to unleash Goragon, Infinity's power source, to re-shape reality of their entire universe. Mazinger Z reached to top of Infinity but it was confronted by Dr. Hell's robot, the Great Marshell of Hell, Mazinger Z engaged Dr. Hell's machine but is gravely damaged. Shiro rescues Great Mazinger which used a key to start the countdown, and they stop the Goragon countdown but Dr. Hell has a backup of Great Mazinger's activation code on his Bardos sceptre and takes control of Infinity, activating Goragon, In the adjacent dimension, Koji sees an alternate universe where Lisa is his and Sayaka's daughter. Lisa uses herself as key to give Mazinger Z a power equivalent to Infinity's, by transmuting photonic energy into matter. there far making Mazinger Z to grow big as Infinity and engage the ancient robot in a fight in the crater of Mt. Fuji then ultimately defeats Dr. Hell and Infinity once and for all by harnessing all of Earth's Photon Energy. After the battle, either the original or a new Mazinger Z remains standing outside the old Photon Power Lab. Weapons Mazinger Z in the film has mostly all the same attacks as its original counterpart from the anime and manga. * Rocket Punch * Koshiryoku Beam * Rust Hurricane * Breast Fire * Drill Missile * Reito Beam * Dasharin Rocket Punch Equipment Jet Scrander Gallery Mazinger Z Infinity M & GM.jpg Mazinger-z-infinity.jpg File (30) mazinger.png File (30).png Mazinger iron.png File (14) mazinger.png 5 mazinger.png Video Super Robot Taisen X-Ω - Mazinger Z- INFINITY Debut|thumb|330x330px]] Super Robot Wars T- Mazinger Z Infinity All attacks|thumb|330x330px]] Mazinger Z- INFINITY - Theatrical Trailer|thumb|330x330px]] 『劇場版 マジンガーZ ／ INFINITY』予告編1|thumb|330x330px]] 『劇場版 マジンガーZ ／ INFINITY』予告編２|thumb|330x330px]] 『劇場版マジンガーZ』（仮題）追加キャスト発表映像|thumb|330x330px]] 『劇場版マジンガーZ』（仮題）アヌシー特報映像|thumb|330x330px]] Category:Mazinger Z Mecha Category:Mazinger Z: Infinity Mecha Category:Mecha